Valentine Dragons
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Niobe learns what it means to be a Valentine and what the day is for. ONESHOT!


Valentine Dragons 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: I love my dragon series so I wrote more, a lot more. Anyways, you know the deal, read and review. Enjoy this one-shot!

What is that? Wait, what's that? Why is it red? Is it soaked in blood? All of these thoughts ran through a tiny Red Eyes Black Dragon's head as she looked from red hearts with lace around the border to red cupids with bows and arrows. Why were these things red and why were they around this place Joey calls a living nightmare, or as she knows it, school.

This evil thing went from drab to red, white and pink over night. Why was it so bright? Red ribbon decorated the halls and the shoe containers. Some of the ribbon was lacy and others had hearts on them. Niobe didn't understand this thing they called Valentines. Joey seemed to know what it was. He went out three nights earlier and bought a thing he called a Valentines Day card, a stuffed bear, and some chocolates. He didn't say whom they were for though.

Girls ran through the hallway, some were crying, others were running to greet a boy friend. These human girls, why they were head over heels, especially today? This was quite an enigma for Niobe.

Joey stopped at his shoe container and switched his shoes out for the day. The warning bell didn't even ring yet and he was rushing. Why was this day so important? As if reading her thoughts, Joey grinned. "Come on Niobe, I told you what today is. It's Valentine's Day. This is the one day of the year where lovers spend the day together. The school always decorates the halls and classrooms like this in celebration of today. Classes will still be the same but not in between classes and lunch. It gets better from here," he said with the biggest smile on his face.

Indeed it did get better. Though, it was still a little confusing, Niobe looked around and saw male students give their sweethearts roses, chocolates and stuffed bears with hearts on the fur. In Joey's first period, Lit., they were to write a Valentine poem for a grade. Girls sighed happily and began to write. The boys, those without girlfriends, grew disgusted but wrote anyways. Niobe just watched as Rocks, Duke's Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, sleep. That wasn't a bad idea but she was interested in learning what today was so special.

The female dragon didn't know why all of the humans were acting strangely; maybe it was because they got sick or something. What ever their case is, they were starting to creep Niobe out. One even came up to her human and presented him an envelope with a heart sticker for the seal. Niobe sniffed it and it reeked with cheap perfume. Of course, he returned it. "Sorry, but I'm interested in someone else," he said returning the white envelope. The poor girl took it back and ran down the hallway crying.

Niobe felt bad for the girl and so did Joey but he told the truth. Niobe knew it as much as he did. Gym was okay, if you don't mind watching the students run around the field in twenty laps. Economy was no different than any other day. Tests, notes, a long list of vocabulary, nothing special. Finally, the one class Niobe liked, Dragon Studies. Not only was the room to her liking, but it also had her friends and her, shall we say, crush in it as well. Yes, that Blue Eyes White Dragon by the name of Draco, the dragon of Seto Kaiba.

She fell into her little crush after she had spent a day with him and Seto. She was placed on a stack of books like she was every day and if it wasn't for the fact that she was in that class, she would fall asleep. But she couldn't. Draco was in there. They began to spend more time with each other everyday during that class, mostly just enjoying each other's company but today was different. Today Draco was acting weird and shy. He was hiding behind the books Niobe was on, pacing back and forth. Niobe tilted her head in confusion. What was up with this dragon?

Joey was watching Draco as well, not taking down the notes that he needed instead. It wasn't that Draco was fascinating, I mean, he sat next to the Blue Eyes so many times before it's just now the little dragon was acting really suspicious. Draco made a small chirp to get Niobe's attention. The small Red Eyes looked down at him and chirped back.

Feeling brave, Draco climbed the tower of books and tapped her wing with his own. She responded by tapping his wing back. She went forward and nuzzled his wing gently, as if asking what was wrong. He chirped and nuzzled back. This caught Seto's eye. He knew that his Blue Eyes was head over heels in love with Niobe, and now was a good enough time to let it out. He turned back to his notes, with a small, very small smile.

Draco nuzzled Niobe's head and she nuzzled back. This was it, the moment she waited for. For humans it was usually a hug or a kiss but in the mind of dragons, it was a nuzzle, shared by both. Niobe couldn't help but cry her diamond tears. Draco wrapped his wing around Niobe in a comforting way as she tucked her head under his own. It was like a human hug, but this one was special. It told more truth than what they could've ever said in a chirp or a mewing noise. If it wasn't for that blasted bell, they would have stayed like that but no, that annoying thing had to ring.

Saying goodbye wasn't the easiest but it did let the human who watched understand what his dragon liked and needed in this world. It also gave him the courage for what he was going to do tonight. Picking up his books, he gently picked up Niobe and set her on his shoulder. She chirped and nuzzled the spot under his ear in a loving way. She loved and respected her human and he loved her as well. They were inseparable and trusted each other through anything. Ever since Joey moved out of his father's apartment, they have always been side by side. Today just let Niobe have another special being in her heart and that was the Blue Eyes.

As the day wore on, Niobe continued to think about the dragon that stole her heart that she didn't even realize that school was out. She missed what the big deal was in school but maybe she could catch it next year. Joey was uneasy about what he and his Valentine had planned for the night.

He walked through the park, waiting with the gifts hidden away so he could pull them out and hand them to her. "Mai."

"Yes?" a voice sounded out through the park, causing Joey and Niobe to jump.

"Mai, you scared me. Uh…Happy Valentine's Day! I…uh…I got these for you!" Joey said quickly, pulling out the gifts.

"Oh Joey, thank you," Mai said happily, letting her dragon, Crystal, Harpie's Pet Dragon, sniff the bear uneasily. Crystal and Niobe never were the best of friends and they only tolerated each other for their humans. Niobe flew off of Joey's shoulder and looked out into the sunset. Lovers all over the park were sitting down either on a park bench like Mai and Joey or they were sitting on a blanket, watching the sunset. Maybe this is what Joey meant by the day of lovers. Well, this day did make Niobe happy. It was one of the best days of her young dragon life and she would never forget it.

A/N: Short and sweet at the same time. I kinda wanted to post this on Valentine's but I didn't want everyone to feel like they have to check it out so I decided to post it now, three days before Valentine's. Happy Valentine's Day! –hands out candy- Please review.


End file.
